1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers with non-detach tab and more particularly pertains to a new container end closure for facilitating the opening of a pressurized container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container end closures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container end closures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,488; U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,744; U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,434; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,803.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container end closure. The inventive device includes a non-detachable tab having a bulbous end proximate a frangible section of the end closure and a recess in the end closure proximate an opposite end of the tab.
In these respects, the container end closure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the opening of a pressurized container.